Serac and Fractal
' please do not steal or tamper with the code or the character ' : |-|Serac= ⫷ |Males|IceWing|Murderer|Fiery Dude|⫸ Off with his HEAD!! ~Serac practicing execution lines Appearance ┈Serac is a very lithe creature. His frame is light-grey with a auburn shade on the tops of his arms and legs. His wings are tiny and were a pasty white that gradient down to grey. His face is long and rounded, his auburn stained horns slope downwards and his eyes are large dark black pits. Glinting down his neck, his wavy spines and scales flow pointing the opposite direction of his snout. When he was a prince he'd have his spines and scales sharpened, done well enough he could slice grapes with his arms. It made him very untouchable, you couldn't pat him on the back, let alone hug him without getting a few thousand paper and non paper cuts. Serac liked the idea of being a walking knife though so he had it done annually. His talons were small and petite and not as large as most normal IceWing talons would be. This made it so that his claws were very tiny too, and although he got turned into a walking knife now and again he was very weak. Serac would stay a good distance away from talon to talon combat and even now doesn't like fighting. Serac liked to wear lots and lots of gold even if they did clash with his scales. He was most famous for wearing a large whole body golden ornate armor with sapphires and Lapis embedded in the crown and on the breast plate. Now that he is stuck with Fractal, Serac's side of the body retains a median between his leaness and his brothers almost stocky body. He has gained some muscle from his brother and is unused to being so puffy. Whe woul I eve lie to yu? ~When Serac was stealing from the lemming jar when he was 3 Personality ┈Serac is a very bitter, manipulative and jaw grinding dragon. He stands out in crowd because of how blunt and sarcastic he can be. If he's angry he'll almost always resort to talking this way and can cause more future harm to himself than what you might think. He's good at making enemies and can tick just about any dragon off when he really wants to, this can just be through basic insults, being rude or plain up hatefulness and he is not above saying things like. "Ugly mutt dragons." or "Gee what a mistake your parents were." and "I hope you die a good ole' paaaiiinnnfffuulll death..." When he's not trying to get on other dragon's bad sides and really wants something he's 'pretty good' at faking being a charming nobleman. That is, if you think charming can be a synonym for a jerky self centered sky rat. He might of been better at doing this before he had another head sticking out of the base of his neck but when he means to be charming he comes off as more of a forced "you know you love me" sort of expressionless superficial hulk. If he was lucky enough to charm anyone they'd have to be blind or death. What Serac is good at is being manipulative towards dragons who already know who he is. They know he's untrustworthy but many fall into his deceptive traps because of the misunderstanding of what Serac is and isn't, what he was and what he is, it confuses dragons and Serac uses this to his advantage. But even though he will never say it, Serac truly depends on his brother Fractal. Fractal is easily manipulated by his go get-ter brother but when it comes down to it, Serac does see him as not only a pawn but also a friend. A friend that he will decisively convince into doing whatever he asks of course but still someone that Serac trusts well enough that he knows Fractal will help him out of bad situations. Almost like a pet rock, completely movable depending on your strength, but still something that you can lean you arm on if need be. One might even say that Serac is a little too dependable on his older brother... Serac is in a way sort of limited by his current situation and form. he feels uncomfortable with the way others look down on him and this is usually what causes his vulgar tongue to strike out. He finds this new region traversing the lands of Pyrrhia lonely and strange. He panics when he doesn't know what to do in these places (to the total joy of Fractal) and when he does panic it only really makes others around him feel more estranged from him. If mom didn't love you so much I'd bring your decapitated head back as a "I'm sorry" gift! ~Serac to Fractal History ┈Serac was born after his brother Fractal in the royal IceWing hatchery, one of the only three eggs the IceWing queen would ever have. Fractal was a welcome sight by his mother and father who were royals but it came with a bitter after taste. You see, The Queen and King had hoped that they would receive a female heir from the dwindling number of fertile eggs the queen had produced but that seemed to be exactly what Serac was not. They were complacent though and truly enjoyed and celebrated the birth of their second son. A silvery snake from the very beginning, Serac would get himself into quite a bit of trouble as he would begin to grow up. This was a conscience decision made by Serac strangely enough. It seemed to Serac that Fractal (just a little older than his new little brother) was very boring... No. Extremely boring. He almost seemed half dead in his sloth like motions and passive nature. This peeved the living daylights out of Serac of course and it drove him to make a promise, a promise to himself that he would try to be as lively as he ever could be till the day he died. This would begin the start up of Serac's terrible two's... And three's. In this stage of his life Serac began to wreak havoc in the castle driving his dear parents nearly mad. He'd be running around and break a sculpture, barely making it into the next room so he could hide from the castles guards as they scrambled from one wrecked hall to the other. Serac was eventually scolded into being careful as his mother threatened to send him off to the Diamond trials and she would find the biggest brute in the batch to fight him. Serac's relationship with his mother was strained at best (Contrary to that of Fractal's). From a young age Serac used his deception to his advantage here and there until it almost became a habit. His mother absolutely hated this lying little side of Serac and made it her duty to try and tear that piece out of him. In Serac's young eyes everyday was a battle with his mother for the choice of his way of living and it only worsened as he got older. When Serac became three his sister was born. I can't believe we did it, we finally killed her! ~Serac Curse ┈ Yess Fractal. I definitely have noticed that any dragon that meets me usually leaves with a bitter taste in their mouth. ~Serac Relationships ┈ I hope you got my good side. ~Serac Personal Drawings WIN_20190406_07_49_25_Pro (2).jpg|Serac individually trying to get his sister to help him with something |-|Fractal= ⫷ |Males|IceWing|Partner In Crime|Tired Boi|⫸ Your going to get us both killed... ~Fractal to Serac Appearance ┈Fractal is a slightly stocky but very muscular dragon. His wings are awfully large and glide like a dream. His main scales are the color of a freezing penguin and are very long laced and average shaped. His face is quite a bit broader than Serac's but still ends with a blocky but noticeable sharp IceWing tip. His horns and spines are glazed and ruffled in a similar auburn copper like his brother but his horns flow upwards. His spines are only slightly curly at the tips and get progressively sharper and straighter as they march down his back (he even has some shoulder blade spines). Fractal's underbelly is a blue grey just like his heart. His talons and arms are large and thick making him someone to watch out for in a battle but his back legs are relatively weaker than the rest of his body and make it harder for him to run with all the weight that he has to carry like his large wings and such. Fractal likes keeping clean even in the worst of situations so even now he tends to dive into large and usually freezing bodies of water to get rid of mud and dirt (something he is finding more common than usual nowadays) off of his scales. When Fractal lived as a prince he tended to only wear cool colored metals for adornments, he didn't wear them as often on the inside of the palace (as he found them clunky) but he did enjoy wearing long draping necklaces of silver and opal snake earrings whenever he left the palace grounds. Honestly Fractal!? I swear, it seems more likely that you'd die of the shame if anybody found out you killed her. ~Serac to Fractal Personality ┈Fractal is very cold and unobtrusive dragon. His face, a mask, never really giving a clear look into what he is feeling. The best anyone could guess might be resigned anger because of his long frown and icicle like glare. The only person who can see strait through Fractal is Serac; and Serac uses this ability to deeply manipulate his brother as one might guess. Fractal knows this of course and will usually try to be stubborn when requested to do anything, even if it isn't requested by Serac. Do you think she remembers our faces?? ~Fractal History ┈ Insert ~Fractal Curse ┈ Insert ~Fractal Relationships ┈ There are only two reasons why anyone in this entire world would want to have a picture of your face. 1. They were a paid professional, or 2. They were taking your mugshots. ~Serac Personal Drawings ┈ |-|Gallery= Serac and Fractal Pic.png|By Wolfie! TY!! Serac and Fractal Ref No wings.png|By me! without wings Image0 (3).jpg|By conste!! TY! Twoheadedboi.jpg|By Feather!! MISS YOU AND Thanks! BCF03A79-2CEB-4CAB-906F-963F79E9D8B7.png|By Sunset! TY!! SarecandFractal.jpg|By Cardia! TY! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:IceWings